Amon
Arius is one of The Primordials and is one of the most lethal in the group he pass his power to Jacob Black when the latter was hours old when Jacob becomes a werewolf and see those around him In trouble he ascend to ultra Alpha Werewolf History Amon was born in the early 5,000 BC. He was one of the first of the werewolves and amember of The Primordials. He lived along side the primordial vampires and the Original Witch. When his younger sister was mysteriously murdered his brother Starrk blamed the vampires and evoked a war that would last for centuries and centuries to come. Over time he found a nomadic tribe of people in the Middle East and Africa. With that group he formed the civilization Egypt with his brother Oenomaus. Personality Amon is strong and smart, and he's practically an invisible force in town, only making his presence known when he wants to be. Abilities As a primordial werewolf he is one of the most powerful werewolves in existence. All his abilities are at their peak during the full moon. *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampires. *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting' - They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologically torture someone and eventually possess them. Wolf Form In wolf form he as looks almost similar to Oenomaus. He looks like a timber wolf with light brown fur around his body. He is the fourth largest Primordial. Category:Werewolves Category:Primordial Category:Supernaturals Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Immortal